


Against All Odds

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collarcorner, Fanart, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most Wanted AU. Peter and Neal's journey home turns into a battle of survival when their plane goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** A fill for a [prompt](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/39177.html?thread=1242633#t1242633) left by the lovely [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/) as part of the current round at [](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile)[**collarcorner**](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/) ♥ This round's theme is **_stranded_** :D It's not a fic but I hope it's still okay - let's face it, I can never pass up an opportunity to whump the boys :P
> 
> Poor Neal... good thing I didn't add any sharks :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8lrss2n2k4mlps2/against%20all%20odds.png?dl=0)  



End file.
